A short visit
by SourWolf'sDon'tSmile
Summary: My version of when Esme fell out of a tree at the age of 16 and Carlisle was her doctor. Please review
1. A special patient

**Part 1 Carlisle's POV**

It was a busy morning at the hospital, patients were coming and going. I was walking down the corridor to see my next patient. I turned a left and saw a girl who looked in pain sitting with her parents; I then noticed her leg which was most likely broken.

I approached the girl and her parents. "Hello I'm Dr. Cullen", I said with a comforting smile across my face. "Hello Doctor this is my daughter Esme Platt, she had a terrible accident." "She fell out of the tree she was climbing, we think that she has a broken leg," her father explained. "I see" was my only reply. "Mr. and Mrs. Platt can I please examine Esme in the other room." "Yes of coarse doctor," Mrs. Platt answered.

Mr. Platt carried Esme behind me and followed into the room. He sat Esme down onto a chair and was very mindful of her injured leg. I examined Esme's leg, "Just as I thought Esme's leg is definitely broken I will have to reset the bone, Mr. and Mrs. Platt feel free to go get a snack or coffee and return, by then the plaster should be dry." I said in a serious tone. "Sounds good" Mr. Platt replied. "Esme you will be ok here your father and I will be back soon", Mrs. Platt had told her daughter.

Her parents exited the room. Esme who still hadn't spoken a word looked up at me. I could tell that she'd been crying after the horrific accident. "Now Miss Platt", "Please call me Esme" she interrupted me. "Sure" I answered. "Now Esme I'm sorry to say that I have to set the bone back into place and this will be quite painful." "Ok", she said in a sad whisper. "Ok are you ready Esme?" "Yes", she whispered again. I set the bone back into place as a pained cry came from Esme; I hated to see this beautiful girl in pain. "I'm so sorry Esme", I said apologetically. "That's ok", Esme said between sobs.

"Now that the bone is in place I will go get the supplies I need, so I can put plaster on your leg." She didn't look up. "I can assure you the worst part is over", I smiled and exited the room to get the supplies, and I knew that the worst part hadn't even begun.

I entered the room to notice that Esme was looking up at me with tear-stained cheeks. "Once again Miss Platt, Esme", I corrected. "I am truly sorry for the pain that you have suffered today", I explained. "It's not your fault", she said with a weak smile on her face.

I walked over to her with the supplies. I started to work on her leg and started a conversation. "I am not meaning to be rude but what were you doing in a tree; I'd thought that you would be too old to be climbing a tree." "I like to climb trees to have a quite, calm place to think", she replied. I could tell that she was different from other people; she is loves and cares about everyone close to her. "Doctor you know my name may I know yours?" Esme asked. I was a bit shocked by the question. "My name is Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen" I replied with a smile.

I finished with the cast, I stood up just as her parents walked in. "All finished Mr. and Mrs. Platt." I handed Esme some crutches. "Thank you so much doctor." Both parents said. Esme and her parents left the room and the worst part had begun how I did not know if I would see Esme again.

I finished the day at the hospital and finally had to go home for a rest. I hated leaving since I didn't need to rest, there was so many lives I could be saving but no I had to act human otherwise people would get suspicious.

I walked home in the dark; it was easy to see where I was going with the improved sight that came with being a vampire. I walked human speed home I was lost in thought. The only thing on my mind was Esme Platt, I knew it was wrong Esme had a whole life in front of her and would get older and marry a lucky man, since I was a vampire I could have many thoughts at once but all of them was to do with Esme. I shook my head to clear my mind, that's when I realised that I should move on. Move away and start a new job at another hospital. I would have to move soon anyway since I don't age.

I looked around; there were no witnesses so I decided to run the rest of way home I still couldn't get Esme off my mind. I thought over our conversation in the hospital over and over again. I reached my house and I felt lonely at least at the hospital i could talk to other doctors about medical things.

I couldn't stop thinking about Esme hoping that she was thinking of me but I realised that what I was thinking was wrong and that leaving was better for safety. I must move on but Esme would always be in my mind.


	2. Dreams can come true

**Part 2 Esme's POV**

I sat in pain next to my parents in the hospital. It all started when I climbed that tree for a calm peaceful place to think. That was the plan that went horribly wrong. I had reached the top when my mother called me to come inside for dinner. I rushed to get to the bottom when my foot slipped. It all had happened so fast, I was at the top of the tree and the next thing I remember was hitting the hard ground. Hearing a sickening snap, I screamed out in pain.

The thought of it made me shiver, I heard someone approaching which made me come back to reality, I realised I couldn't get the pain of my leg out of my head until the most beautiful face I have ever seen in my entire life. I hoped that it wasn't too obvious that I was staring , I didn't realise, all I knew was that I was speechless.

He spoke with the most wonderful voice "hello I'm Dr. Cullen". The most unforgettable smile spread across his magnificent face. "Hello Doctor this is my daughter Esme Platt she has a terrible accident". "She fell out of the tree she was climbing, we think that she has a broken leg", my father explained to Dr. Cullen. "I see", Dr. Cullen replied. "Mr. and Mrs Platt cam I please examine Esme in the other room". "Yes of coarse doctor", my mother replied.

My father carried me behind Dr. Cullen into the other room. He sat me onto a chair gently so my leg wouldn't move much. Dr. Cullen examined my leg, his touch was so cold. "Just as I thought Esme's leg is definitely broken I will have to reset the bone". "Mr. and Mrs. Platt feel free to go get a coffee or snack then return, by then the plaster should be dry", Dr. Cullen said seriously. I rolled my eyes out of annoyance when no one was looking. "Sounds good", my father answered. "Esme you will be ok here your father and I will be back soon" mother had told me she knew that I could handle things by myself and didn't need her to be here.

My parents left the room; I looked up at Dr. Cullen. "Now Miss Platt."I hated people calling me that. "Please call me Esme", I told him. "Sure", Dr. Cullen said. "Now Esme I'm sorry to say that I have to reset the bone and this will be quite painful" I was shocked and nervous "ok" I said so quietly that I wasn't even sure any sound came out. "Ok are you ready Esme?" he asked. "Yes" I whispered again. He set the bone back into place as I cried in pain "I'm sorry" Dr. Cullen apologized. "That's ok", I could barely answer since I was crying.

"Now that the bone is back into place I will go get the supplies I need, so I can put plaster on your leg." I didn't look up; I didn't want him to see me like this. "I can assure you that the worst part is already over" He assured me. I looked up to see that he had left the room; I was lost in thought about all that had happened in this short visit at the hospital.

He re-entered the room and I stared up at him "Once again Miss Platt, Esme", he corrected. "I am truly sorry for the pain you have suffered today" Dr. Cullen apologized again even though it wasn't his fault at all I was the one who climbed the tree and fell. "It's not your fault" I tried to smile and practically failed.

He walked over to me with the supplies. He starts to work on my leg. "I am not meaning to be rude but why were you in a tree; I'd thought that you would be too old to be climbing a tree." I couldn't see how the question was rude but I answered the question."I like to climb trees to have a quite, calm place to think", I explained. He was quite for a moment and I wished I knew what he was thinking "Doctor you know my name may I know yours?" I asked to break the silence, I regretted asking that because I was then embarrassed. To my surprise he answered "My name is Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen", he told me with a beautiful smile on his face.

Carlisle finished with the cast and stood up just as my parents walked in the door "All finished Mr. and Mrs. Platt" Carlisle said as he handed me crutches. As soon as Carlisle said the words my heart sank because I knew that our visit had come to an end. Both my parents said "Thank you so much doctor" at the same time as Carlisle handed me crutches. My parents and I left the room; I couldn't stand the thought that I might never see Dr. Carlisle Cullen again.

As my parents and I left the hospital I couldn't stop thinking about Carlisle I knew that what I was feeling was more than a crush. It felt stupid thinking about them things especially things that would never come true about Esme Cullen. I knew that I had to move on with my life but I knew that I will never forget the day I went to the hospital and met Dr. Carlisle Cullen.


	3. A rush against time

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight; I'm only borrowing the characters. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. *claps for Stephanie* **

**Esme's POV**

I sat in the chair, my arms clutched the small cold lifeless body of my son as I started to sob uncontrollably, I thought back to the last moments of my beloved son's short life, every time he struggled for s breath. How he looked up to me with his blue eyes and how there was nothing I could do to end his pain that I shared. Another thought emerged, it was when the doctor first told me that my son, the only thing that was worth living for had a lung infection that his small body would not be strong enough to fight off and how he would not have very long to live.

When they took my son out of my arms to take him to the morgue I lost all desire to live. He was my baby I thought that I was protecting him when I ran away from that horrible man that was known as my husband and to safety until he was struck with the deadly disease. As his mother I could not help him or ease his pain, I had failed.

I couldn't live like this, in a world without my only son. I started running I had to get out of here even if I had nowhere to go. As I ran through the forest leaving behind the place my pain had all started. I fell but I got back up ignoring the pain that was shooting up my arm that I had landed on. The pain in my arm was nothing compared to the pain of losing my baby. I was still sobbing and shaking uncontrollably by the time I reached the cliff edge. A thought occurred to me how one fall could end all this pain that was unbearable. I closed my eyes and thought that I was sorry, I can't handle this on my own, I love you please forgive me for what I am about to do. After my last thoughts I stepped off the edged, all my troubles and pain will soon be over. As I hit the ground pain shot through my whole body before I blacked out.

I starts to regain consciousness and could only feel the pain slightly, I couldn't move and my vision was a bit blurry I could only just make out the two human figures standing in front of me. "Can you hear me? We're going to take you to the hospital now ok" a man explained as everything went black.

**Carlisle's POV**

Another shift at the hospital and thought was pretty busy which was a sad thing since it meant more people are sick or injured. I was walking past when a strong scent blood hit me, I froze in my tacks. The scent was coming from the morgue; I still heard a heartbeat even though it was very weak. I walked towards the morgue holding my breath just in case which was a bit weird since I was usually great with blood. I turned the knob and pushed open the door, I almost collapsed when I realised the mangled body before me. I ran over to Esme as fast as I could with vampire speed.

I was shocked, millions of things were running through my mind, but I knew I had to do something and fast. I couldn't stand thought of losing her again in a way. I exited quickly as I could without people being suspicious. I went and informed that Esme had passed away and signed the death certificate, it was easy to lie since I had to lie to humans all the time to keep the existence of vampires a secret about my age and more.

I ran back to Esme as fast as I could hoping I wasn't too late. I heard Esme's weak, I was glad that it was still beating and I was filled with hope as I might just make it in time. "Esme, it's me Carlisle, I was the one who treated your broken leg when you were sixteen", I said hoping she would remember. "Can you hear me?"

"Carlisle", I thought I heard Esme whisper even with my advanced hearing I still thought it was my imagination.

"Esme I can help you but I need to know if you want to be saved"

"Ok" was all Esme could whisper before blacking out again. I rushed outside to the front desk and told them that I had a family emergency at home and was allowed to take as much days as needed off though it probably helped that I have never had a day off from work, thus making the rest of the night free so I can care for Esme.


	4. Save her

**Carlisle's POV**

I ran fast as I could without people being suspicious back to Esme. Her heart was faint; I picked her gently and held her close to myself. I jumped out of the window swiftly, checked if there were no witnesses and ran vampire speed home. As I got closer my thoughts must have been mess due to the fact I could not stop thinking if I was going to make it or not and hoped that Esme kept fighting and would hold on long enough for me to save her. I rushed into the house as Edward looked at me confused; I quickly decided to take Esme to the guest room.

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle's thoughts were confusing, "who's Esme?" I asked since she was mentioned in all of his thoughts. As soon as I mentioned the name heaps of Carlisle's thoughts came flooded back, so she is the girl that Carlisle kept thinking about. Whenever he thought of her he always covered up her name, I could tell he was embarrassed whenever I mentioned her to find out more information his reply was always " It doesn't matter just a person in the past", he said in a sad voice. It was like a broken memory the pain it caused him to talk or think about her. Carlisle rushed upstairs rushed upstairs to the guest room. I followed close behind to see what was going on, Carlisle placed Esme down gently on the bed.

Esme's body was badly mangled. Her clothes were drenched in blood which made my throat burned uncomfortably but I was in control. I walked over to the cupboard and took out some spare clothes even though they were men's it was better than nothing, I passed Carlisle the clothes and he looked at me before realising it would be better than her waking up with dried blood all over her. Usually Carlisle would of thought of a thankyou but he was distracted by the dying woman that he cared so much about that laid before him. "She's thinking about the time you both met and what a great doctor you are", I told him, and Carlisle smiled at that.

**Carlisle's POV**

After I dressed Esme in clean clothes I decided I had to bite her now or she would die. It was now or never I leaned over Esme and moved closer to her neck. "I'm sorry Esme", I whispered sadly as I bit into her neck. Esme screamed out in pain as a pool of blood filled my mouth. I almost swallowed the irresistible liquid when I remembered who I was, what I worked for and who the woman was that lay in front of me who I had feelings for that I couldn't explain. I ran to the sink, spat the blood out and washed it down. Iran back to Esme to see that see was thrashing from the venom that was now spreading through her system. How I wished that I could ease the pain she suffered, I walked over to Esme, knelt beside her and held her hand. Edward had gone downstairs to give us some privacy.

**Esme's POV**

My neck was burning and it had spread through my whole body. It was torture I was thrashing around uncontrollably and I could now feel the pain which was the result of when I jumped off the cliff. What's happening to me? What is this burning, am I dead? I must be dead. That's when I felt two strong hands on my arms pining me down that's when I heard his soft voice. "Esme, please calm down, sorry about the pain it will end soon but please try to calm down for now it will help". I've been waiting for ages to hear his voice again. But that can't be him, how is he here? Is he dead too? Wait what does he mean that the pain is almost over? I thought. Also why is he apologizing he wasn't the one who caused the burning or was he?

**Edward's POV**

It has now been three days that Esme has been burning and Carlisle had not left her side the whole time. I heard Esme's heart beat faster from upstairs and I knew that it was almost finished. I decided to read a book until it is finished and that I would stay close in case Carlisle needed me. Esme's heart suddenly stopped and I knew that it was over.

**Esme's POV**

My heart sped up and I was scared of what might happen. Then my heart stopped...


End file.
